Alphabet Drabbles
by Taric123
Summary: 100 word drabbles based off each letter of the alphabet. No pairings. Some of these are my attempt at being funny but all of them are just a way to get over writer's block.


**Summary:**

100 word drabbles based off each letter of the alphabet. No pairings. _Some of these are my attempt at being funny but all of them are just a way to get over writer's block._

 **Main Characters:**

Ban

Ginji

Shido

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything pertaining to the storyline of The Get Backers, nor do I own any recognizable characters from the show. I only own this story and any characters I have made up for it. Enjoy! Or not. It's entirely up to you.

* * *

 **1\. A is for Airplane**

"So you're telling me that you've never been on an airplane before?" Ban asked incredulously. They were standing at one of the boarding gates and Shido was freaking out.

"I've never had the need to before." He all but growled back. "And I don't see why you're so shocked, you've never been on a plane before either."

"I've never been in the passenger area of a plane before."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Ban just shrugged his shoulders. "Let's just say, flying in the cargo hold is not the most comfortable. Especially when you're stuck in a dog crate."

* * *

 **2\. B is for Birthday**

"SURPRISE!"

Shido stood in the door dumbly as he tried to blink the spots from his eyes.

"How does it feel to finally be 21, Monkey Boy?" Ban asked with a look that clearly said he was up to something.

"Like I want to punch whoever turned on the lights." Shido grumbled back.

Ginji flinched and quietly moved to stand behind Paul for protection.

"Oh come on! You can finally drink, so let's get wasted!" Ban wrapped an arm around the Beast Master's shoulders and pulled him towards a table full of liquor.

"But you're not 21 yet."

"Who cares!"

* * *

 **3\. C is for Chanting**

"Now remember, if you hear ominous chanting, the appropriate response is to run."

Paul had said those exact words to Shido not four days ago.

At the time, he thought it was all a joke. Why would there ever be ominous chanting within the Honky Tonk café? It just didn't make any sense, so he didn't dwell on it for long.

He should have taken the owner seriously.

Not four days later, he heard it. Ominous chanting coming from above the café.

Like an idiot, he went to investigate and all he found was Ban.

He hasn't been seen since.

* * *

 **4\. D is for Dog**

"Shouldn't Monkey Boy be doing this kind of work?"

"Ban, just because he's a Beast Master, doesn't mean he should be walking dogs."

"I say it does Ginji." Ban huffed. He let out an admittedly, very unmanly scream when he nearly tripped; one dog pulled just a little too hard on the leash.

"I know we need the money Ban, but do we really have to walk 10 dogs each?"

"The more we walk at once, the more money we get paid. Well, if you don't zap any of them like you did that cat."

"Hey! That was an accident!"

* * *

 **5\. E is for Early**

"Why are there so many old people in here?" Ginji whispered into Ban's ear. They were peeking out from behind the front door frame in curiosity.

It was about 2 'o clock and they had walked to the café to find something to eat; having not eaten lunch. They were met with the sight of a very full Honky Tonk.

"I don't know, Ginji."

"It's called the Early Bird Special." Both men jumped and turned to find Natsumi standing there, just arriving for her shift. "Every item on the menu is 25% off until 3."

"Why didn't anyone tell us?!"

* * *

 **6\. F is for Fudge**

"I fudging hate this!" Ban shouted out randomly, making everyone else jump.

"What do you mean Ban?" Ginji asked concerned.

"And why did you say 'fudging?'" Natsumi asked in confusion.

"The author thought it would be fudging funny to censor us." Ban growled back.

"What the heck?!" Shido shouted out.

"See?! That's exactly what I mean. She's messing with us, darn-it."

"You just sounded like a cowboy, Ban." Ginji offered.

"I don't want to sound like a cowboy, Ginji. I just want to be able to say fudge. Is that too much to ask?"

"Seems that way." Paul answered.

"Fudge!"

* * *

 **7\. G is for Ghost**

"All I'm saying is that it would be nice if you cleaned up after yourself, occasionally."

"Don't tell me how to live my life, Shido!" Ban shouted, slamming the door of the bathroom shut behind him.

Shido had followed him through the house, picking up knocked over chairs, righting flower vases, and sweeping up broken pieces of glass that were left in the wake of his angry friend.

"Ban, you're a ghost." He calmly said to the door.

He was completely unfazed as his friend's face fazed right through the wood.

"Then don't tell me how to live my after-life!"

* * *

 **8\. H is for Heal**

"Ginji, you need to let your arm heal." Natsumi gently maneuvered said limb back into the sling she had found for him. "How did you get it stuck in a fridge handle anyways?"

Ginji blushed and refused to make eye contact, especially since Ban still hadn't stopped laughing at him. The blonde hadn't seen the fridge had a child lock and tried to use his arm around the handle to try and pry it open. All it resulted in was a still closed fridge and his arm stuck rather painfully to the door.

"I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

 **9\. I is for Idea**

Ban and Shido stared at Ginji from across the table in shock. Ban cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Th-That is a terrible, horrible, completely stupid idea, Ginji."

Ginji's happy and hopeful expression fell instantly at his words. He let an 'oh' fall from his mouth as he made to get up from his chair.

Shido held up a hand to stop him. He shared a look with Ban before they both turned to him with bright smiles.

"Let's do it and see what happens!"

Really, how much trouble could they get into? Stealing food from Paul should be easy.

* * *

 **10\. J is for Jelly**

"Would someone care to explain why my counter is covered in jelly?" Paul asked, a very unamused look on his face and his arms crossed in annoyance.

"Well you see-"

"The thing is-"

Ban and Ginji started at the same time. Paul raised a hand, cutting them off.

"When I say 'someone,' I really mean Natsumi."

She had been trying to pick up the mess and frankly gave up when her washcloth became too sticky to use anymore.

"To tell the truth, Boss…" she tossed the cloth into the sink. "I have no clue where the jelly even came from."

* * *

 **11\. K is for Know**

"Should we let them know that we're on to them?" Shido sneered down at the men who thought they had both spike-heads fooled into thinking they weren't going to be double-crossed.

They were either too confident to see their plan had failed or just too stupid to realize.

"Now, Shido, where's the fun in that?" Ban was sneering as well, but his showed a bit more blood-lust tainted amusement. The look he gets just before someone is dealt a great deal of bodily harm. Shido lifted a brow at him before he mimicked the look, popping his knuckles.

"Good point."

* * *

 **12\. L is for Losers**

"I can't believe you've never seen The Losers, Shido. It's one of the best movies, based on a comic, out there!"

"How am I supposed to watch movies without a TV Ban?"

Ban almost instantly retorted but he stopped himself, Shido did have him there.

"Hmm… Ah! I got it! What about Monica?"

"What about Monica?"

"Doesn't she have a TV in that giant house of hers?"

Shido had a great urge to punch Ban in the face.

"Ban, you do remember that Monica is blind, right?"

"So?"

Shido's hand came into contact with his forehead loudly.

"You're an idiot."

* * *

 **13\. M is for Monday**

The sun shone brightly through the space between the walls of the two buildings on either side of the alley. A groan could be heard from behind a large trash bin and another from behind a stack of crates on the other side.

"Nng. Wha?" Ban looked about himself blearily. He spotted Ginji and nudged his leg. "Ginji? Hey, wake up."

"Hmm? Ban? What happened?"

"No idea." Ban rose and groaned again as he stretched the kinks from his back.

"Do you know what day it is?" Ginji asked, following Ban's example.

"I think it's Monday."

"Really? No wonder…"

"Yep."

* * *

 **14\. N is for Name**

"ACK!" Ban screeched, jumping up on one of the bar stools. "Get it away from me!"

"Fuzzy isn't doing anything wrong, Ban!" Ginji held the creature in one hand and lifted it closer to the cowering Jagan User. "Besides he's not going to hurt you."

"I said keep it away from me! And why would you name…" Ban waved an arm uselessly. "…that thing Fuzzy? Why would you name it at all? We're not keeping it."

"B-But Ban!" Ginji pouted bringing Fuzzy closer to his chest protectively.

"I said no, Ginji."

"Please, Ban, please?"

"No Ginji! Spiders are not pets!"

* * *

 **15\. O is for Outside**

"That's it! Everybody outside!"

"But, Paul-"

"I said outside!" The angry owner glared at each person as they left his, now messy, café.

Ginji left first with a slight limp. Then Ban with a black eye and split lip. Shido left next holding his arm close to his chest. Akabane left without a scratch on him. Juubei had a gash across one shoulder and Kazuki had a minor cut on his side.

All but Akabane had their heads down and looks of guilt plastered on their faces.

"Next time you guys want to fight, stay away from my Honkey Tonk."

* * *

 **16\. P is for Plans**

"Do you have a plan to get us out of here?" Ban asked. Some idiot thought it would be completely hilarious to lock Ban and Shido inside an animal cage.

"Yeah, I have a plan." Shido responded, walking around the perimeter of the small space, studying the iron bars.

Ban blinked at him.

"Is it a good one?" he hoped. Shido's plans tended to end with someone in pain.

"I have a plan." Shido repeated, crossing his arms in confidence.

Ban smacked his palm to his forehead and shook his head from side to side in worry.

"Lord help us."

* * *

 **17\. Q is for Queen**

"Queen me!"

"Uh, Ginji? You're supposed to say 'King me.'" Ban had been trying to teach the blonde checkers for the last half hour.

"But why do I have to be a king? I'd rather be a queen. They have all the same power but don't have to do as much work!" Ginji huffed out.

"I'll give you that, but the term is 'King me.' It's a game. Saying it doesn't actually make you a king or a queen." Ban tried to reason with him, he did, but he knew it was a losing battle. "Try again."

"Okay… Queen me!"

* * *

 **18\. R is for Run**

"BAN! GINJI! GET YOUR BUTTS BACK HERE!"

"I don't ~ _huff_ ~ see why h-he's ~ _huff_ ~ so angry!" Ginji panted out as quietly as his oxygen-deprived lungs would allow.

"Right? Monkey Boy ~ _wheeze_ ~ is clearly overreacting." Ban agreed. The two of them were currently hiding from Shido behind a large crate at the opening of an alley.

"You think he stopped chasing us?"

"I don't know. Let me check." Ban peeked around a corner just in time for Shido to come sprinting around the corner. The Jagan User paled as he heard a frightening snarl.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

"Oh, sh- Ginji RUN!"

* * *

 **19\. S is for Safer**

"No, I said we were safer, not safe." Ban clarified.

"What do you mean, not safe?!" Shido shout-whispered back. Nearly to the point of hysterical.

Ban looked around, rubbing his chin as he did so, then let out a contemplative hum.

"Well I do believe we just landed in the alligator pen."

"How is this safer than up there with the people chasing us?!" Shido was on the verge of strangling his, obviously, mental friend. Why did Ban think the deserted zoo would be a good place to hide?

"Unless you know otherwise, I'm pretty sure alligators can't use firearms."

* * *

 **20\. T is for Trust**

"Do you trust me?" Ban was in the process of trying to convince Shido to parachute from the top of a 30-story building with him.

"No."

"Smart man."

Shido sighed in defeat, crossing his arms at Ban.

"I better not almost get killed like last time or I swear to God…"

"Don't worry! It'll be completely safe."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely! 100%!"

Shido sighed again, securing his chute to his back.

"Fine, let's do this."

"I mean it should be. I've never done this before."

Shido's eyes widened in fear.

"Wait, what?!"

"Let's go!" Ban grabbed him and jumped.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

* * *

 **21\. U is for Universe**

"Out of everyone in the entire universe, why in God's name did I have to be chained to a wall next to you?" Shido whined out.

"Do you honestly think I would know?" Ban snapped back angrily. "All I did was stupidly follow a cute little puppy into a back yard full of goons. Oh, I forgot, that was you!"

"I'm a Beast Master… I couldn't help it." Shido mumbled back, head down.

"What was that, Monkey Boy? Do speak up."

"I said, I may have followed a puppy, but who's the idiot who followed me?"

"Touché, Monkey Boy. Touché."

* * *

 **22\. V is for Vital**

"Ginji, this is a mission of vital importance. To fail would mean death." Ban whispered to his blonde partner in crime.

"Right!"

"Shh! We can't be loud or we'll be caught for sure." They both looked around nervously.

"Right, sorry." Ginji repeated much quieter. "Ban?"

"Yeah Ginji?"

"What's our mission again?"

"Well, we haven't paid our tab in over three months, right?" Ginji nodded. "So our mission is to sneak into the Honky Tonk, convince Natsumi to give us something to eat, then high-tail it before Paul catches us."

"Too late." They both froze, eyes wide.

"Oh, h-hi there Paul."

* * *

 **23\. W is for Wisdom**

"A smile is a curve that can get a lot of things straight."

"Wow Ban, I didn't know you were so wise." Ginji beamed in awe.

"Quoting fortune cookies doesn't make you wise, Ginji. It just proves you can read."

"I didn't get it from a fortune cookie, Monkey Boy!" Ban snapped back.

"Oh, so you admit you read it somewhere." Shido retorted back, smirking.

"Fine! I admit it!" Ban crossed his arms in a huff, pouting. "I got it from a motivational poster, happy now?"

"Yep. I learned you have at least the brain capacity to read and write."

* * *

 **24\. X is for X-Ray**

"What did the Doctor say?" Ban asked from his spot on the couch.

Shido shut the door behind himself, placing the keys on a hook by the frame.

"He took a couple of X-Rays and said it wasn't broken, just sprained. Gave me a brace and told me to take some pain killers." He responded holding up his right arm to show it off.

"That's good." Ban placed down the book he had been reading. "What did you learn from all this?"

"Don't try to punch your face?"

"Because?"

"You're a ghost that likes to stand in front of walls?"

* * *

 **25\. Y is for Yodel**

Shido grabbed the radio and tossed it across the room.

It shattered against the wall opposite him.

"What did you do that for, Shido?! I was listening to that!" Ban was glaring at the other spike head from his spot at the kitchen table.

"You got the thing stuck on that one station and I couldn't get it to turn off. Throwing it at the wall seemed the only solution." Shido shrugged and walked down the hall towards his room. Ban stared after him blankly for a moment before he shouted after him.

"The yodeling station is not that bad!"

* * *

 **26\. Z is for Zilch**

"We are never speaking of this again. Do you hear me?" Ban glared at Ginji. Or at least he tried to; it would be much more effective if his head wasn't stuck in the stair railing.

"But don't you think-" Ginji tried.

"I said we speak nothing of this! Zilch, zip, nada!" he fumed. "Especially Monkey Boy. If he hears about this, I'll never live it down."

"What if I see it instead?" Ban would have jumped if his head wasn't so immovable. He twisted his head around to just spot Shido behind him.

"Ginji! I said tell no one!"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

There you guys have it! My first 100 word drabble compiltation.

Like the summary says, these were just a way for me to get over my writers block. I'm still working on _To A Beast's Heart_ and even have two chapters nearly complete. I wrote these drabbles a couple of days ago and decided to post these while I have access to the internet. Chapters 17 and 18 just need a good once over and then they'll be posted. So if you're waiting on an update for TABH, then don't forget to check later for the updates. :D

Otherwise, I hoped you enjoyed these drabbles and I hope to here your opinions of them. As always, reviews are much appreciated but not at all necessary.

TTFN

Taric


End file.
